Vash The Stampede
by LittleBrotherVash
Summary: Vash and Nick...YAOI! Ending is from the manga slightly altered to fit. Sad fic.


Vash the Stampede

Vash the stampede. What a man. He goes out of his way, stares death in the face without even flinching, just to help people. I envy him, but I also think he's foolish.

"Shit spiky, why fight for these people when they don't give a damn about you? He simply smiles and says, "Because the situation is not equal."

And that is why I want him. He is so clumsy and idiotic on the outside, but I caught a glimpse of his inside and man is it beautiful and intelligent. I look over at him sleeping and take a long inhale of my cigarette.

"I wonder what you think of me." I haven't told him the way I feel about him, don't get me wrong I want to, but… I snub out my cigarette as I walk over to his bedside and look him over. "Man, I've never felt like this about anyone before. Why are you so damn special?" I say just above a whisper. I reach my hand out to touch him and his skin is so soft, like an angel's. I was too busy examining his scars that when I looked back at his face his eyes were open. "Ghaa… oh, you scared me man." I stutter with a idiotic smile on my face. He smiles at me.

"Hey Wolfwood, when did you get back?"

I let go of a long held breath and reply, "Not to long ago, but I'm leaving again. Get some more sleep, I'll be back in a little." I turn to walk out and feel a tug at my jacket I look back to him. He's pulling me? I see him looking at me with...lust in his eyes?

"Please don't leave." What, what is this?

"What? I gotta go spiky, let go of me." He lets go and turns away from me, trying to hide it. But I saw them, the tears in his eyes. I sigh and walk around the bed and sit down beside him. He sniffs and says 'thank you' so low I could hardly hear him say it. He looks at me with those big, greenish blue eyes and I smile. "What's wrong? I gotta go." He looks down at something and says,

"Wolfwood is it true?" What? What is he talking about?

"Is what true Vash?" He sits up and the covers fall elegantly from his body. His body looks so beautiful even the scars, even those have an erotic look to them.

"Am I really special to you?" I gulp.

"You heard me?"

"Was I not supposed to? You said it out loud."

"Well yea but you were sleeping and…." he starts to laugh.

"You're blushing Wolfwood. You're special to me too." I freeze. Did he really just say it? He leans in and kisses me. He pulls back and blushes.

"Now you're blushing." I taunt him. I lean in and kiss him more aggressively, slowly leaning him back onto the bed straddling over him I sit there for a moment taking in his beauty

"Wolfwood, you ok?" I smile

"I am now." I lean in and kiss his neck. He cringes and giggles, I laugh too. I put trails of kisses leading down his neck, nipping lightly at his skin, all the way down to the top of his pants. He moans and arches his back a bit. I move back up to one of his hardened nipples and I lick around it. While lightly rubbing the other one. He tries to talk but is so overcome with pleasure that it comes out in a short grunt. I can feel his member hard against my thigh and slowly, feeling every curve and dip, move my hands down his body to his pants, struggling to pull them off, he helps me and without much success, we finally get them off. I lean down and wrap my mouth around his hardening member. Slowly at first, I start to suck and move up and down his shaft..

"W-w-…..o-o-ood." Was he trying to call out my name? His body starts to shake and he bucks his hips upward, making me gag a little on his length. I push him back down on the bed and continue until he is close to completion. When he is just about to release, I sit up and make my way back up to his face. I kiss him lightly and get up to grab something out of the drawer. He watches me worried, opening his mouth to speak

"I'm not going anywhere, calm down tongari." I crawl back on top of him and kiss him. This time he lets me slide my tongue in his mouth. I pull back and look at him. "There's something I gotta ask" He looks at me curiously. "Umm… is this like your first time with a guy because I don't want you freaking out on me." He laughs and pulls me by my shoulders whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry. You're not going to hurt me Nick." Wow that's the first time he's ever said my first name. It sounds so good coming from his mouth.

-------------------------

"Wolfwood, Wolfwood!?" what is that, that shouting? "Nicolas!" Why is he screaming?

"What….Vash?" I look over at him why dose he look so sad. "Smile spiky…..you……look better when you smile" he doesn't meet my gaze. Why is he crying? I look down, man, I feel like shit. Blood pouring down my face, bullet holes, this is my good shirt too.

"Wolfwood…."

"I'm sorry…" I'm not going to make it. Maybe I shouldn't have drank two.

"Don't say stupid things." He tries to say through sobs. Was that stupid? I cough up some thing in my hand. Blood. I move my hand away so he doesn't see, I'm sure he did anyway. Seems like forever since that fight with Livio, I hope he's ok. My vision is blurring, I can no longer hear his sobbing, and this iron taste in my mouth.

This is it "I love you" I'm so sorry…


End file.
